


Swimmy Bevs

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Nonromantic, Prompt Fic, Swimming, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads go to the beach and have some swimmy fun time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimmy Bevs

**Author's Note:**

> "maybe some Mayvin where the lads go to the beach and its filled with fluf UvU"
> 
> Thank you for the prompt, anon! This was really fun to write and I think it’s pretty relevant because it’s getting all hot out! Hope you like it :)

"It's. So. _HOT_."

"It's summer in fucking Austin, what the hell do you expect, Gavin?"

Gavin frowned at Michael but was too busy fanning himself to respond. Sweat glistened on his forehead as the sun made contact with his skin through the car window.

"Michael, it _is_ hot as balls. Let us complain." Ray slouched against the door in the backseat and hung his head out the window.

Gavin turned his head in the passenger seat to look at him. "How hot is 'hot as balls'?"

"Like 97," Ray responded a little more casually than he should have. Gavin just raised an eyebrow in interest and turned back around.

Six agonizingly hot minutes later, Michael pulled into the beach parking lot and the boys were finally able to leave the car. As soon as they opened their doors, though, they groaned. It was even worse outside than it was in the car. Gavin hopped around on his feet outside of the car. He'd decided to go barefoot and now the concrete was scorching his skin.

They unpacked the trunk, Michael carrying the cooler and bag of food, Ray carrying the three beach chairs, and Gavin carrying what he claimed was most important -- the super soakers. They huffed heavy breaths under the beating sun and made their way to go find Geoff, Griffon, Lindsay, Barbara, Jack, and Ryan.  As soon as Gavin's feet hit the sand, he sighed with relief and started a goofy jog towards Geoff.

Michael and Ray soon joined them and they set up their spot on the beach. Luckily, Barbara was the only one to think of bringing a tent for them to sit under, so they had plenty of shade. Michael gave a quick kiss to Lindsay and grabbed them some beers from the cooler. Ray took a seat in one of the chairs and kicked his shoes off, burying his toes in the sand.

"Michael!" Gavin shouted a few feet from the tent.

"What do you want?" Michael shouted back after taking a sip from his bottle.

"Let's go swim!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "We just got here, Gavin. Why don't you wait a while?"

Gavin pouted and turned his gaze towards Ray. He held up one of the super soakers. "Ray, come on!"

"Sorry, Gav." Ray grabbed a Coke tossed to him from Geoff. "I'll join you in a little bit."

Gavin let out a dramatic sigh and sat down right where he was, crossing his legs and holding his head in his hands. Ray watched him pout, his back turned and sweat already forming on his skin.

"Why don't you sit with us? You're going to burn. Did you even put on sun screen?"

Gavin didn't turn around. "No. I'll just sit here and burn, alone."

Ray sighed and put his soda down. He walked a few steps out of the shade and grabbed one of the super soakers that were lying behind Gavin. He told Michael he'd be right back and he walked a ways down the beach to avoid being seen by Gavin. When he reached the shoreline, he filled up the gun with water and started walking back to the tent, dodging little kids along the way.

He knelt behind the cooler and aimed the super soaker at Gavin's back like a sniper. Geoff noticed him and watched with anticipation, on the verge of laughter already. He took a deep breath and shot a hard stream of water at Gavin. As soon as it hit him, Gavin jumped up frantically and squealed.

Geoff immediately started laughing at him and Gavin just grinned and grabbed the other super soaker, running to the water to go fill it. Ray chased after him and ran past him into the water. Before Gavin could shoot at him, he plunged underwater. Gavin followed him into the water and they were soon having a full-blown super soaker war.

Michael giggled at them dunking in and out of the water and shooting each other in the face. He held out his beer to Lindsay.

"Here, can you hold this for a second?"

When she grabbed it, he ran full-speed towards the water, making sure to step over children's sandcastles on the way. The two boys barely had time to notice him before he was splashing towards them. They both aimed their guns at him, but he was too quick, and he picked Gavin up just to slam him underwater. Ray laughed at Gavin as he emerged from the surface, sputtering water from his mouth and pushing hair out of his eyes. Michael managed to steal his super soaker in the chaos and he shot it at Ray's chest. Ray refilled his and fired it at the entirety of Michael's face.

Their friends laughed at them from the tent and Geoff held his iPhone up to record them. "This should make for a good RT Life," he muttered right as Michael jumped onto Ray’s back.


End file.
